Gangnam Style
by Anastasia Laurels 2.0
Summary: Leo teaches Frank how to do the Gangnam Style, and they have a showdown, Gangnam Style, for Hazel. Who will get the girl? ...Um, no one, actually. Hazel/Frank/Leo Triangle Thingy. Features Gangnam Style by Psy, but not the lyrics. I'm not THAT talented. Image coming soon.


**Yo, my peeps! 'Sup? I know I haven't updated in, like, forever… Why don't you just form an angry mob right now, you ask? Well, on behalf of the song "Gangnam Style" by Psy, I have given you this wonderful oneshot while I intensively work on the next chapter of Broken Seams. I KNOW that I haven't updated in, like, two months. It's not as easy to write this chapter as you think. I'm grouping the work of about three chapters in one to speed things up to the climax, so to say. Basically, I'm trying to get to the good part. When I get to the good part, I get excited. So, yeah. I'm just getting myself pumped up. Okay, I'd better stop now. J**

**DISCLAIMER: Disclaimers gonna disclaim, haters gonna hate, potatoes gonna potate. I knows this. This is WHY I say that I don't own the song "Gangnam Style," nor the dance. Psy does. I also don't own the rights to the Heroes of Olympus. Rick Riordan does. :P I KNOWS THIS.**

**(Ready for a cheesy, weird joke I came up with? What did the farmer say when he exploded? …Kaplow. XD)**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

As Leo bounced around the room, Frank sat and watched him uneasily. He couldn't understand what Leo was trying to accomplish.

The guy was freaking bouncing around, switching his two feet every time (doubling it every two steps), and waving an imaginary lasso in the air. Then, he turned to the side and bounced his right foot, dragging the other. Actions such as these could simply not be understood.

Finally, Frank could stand it no longer. "Leo, what the heck are you doing?" he asked.

Leo paused himself dramatically and gasped. "You mean, you don't know what I'm doing?"

"No. Frankly, it's weird."

Leo burst out laughing. "Frankly…good one. But, yeah. It's the Gangnam Style. Newest internet craze."

Frank furrowed his eyebrows. "I haven't heard of it. How is it an internet craze?"

Leo looked over to the couch, spotting Annabeth's laptop just sitting there, up and running. "Let me show you…"

O.0.o.O.0.o.O.0.o.O.0.o

A few minutes later, Frank's jaw dropped.

"So, this Gangnam Style thing…does it attract girls like it does in the video?" Frank asked.

Leo shrugged. "I assume."

"Okay…Let's have a showdown, Gangnam Style, for Hazel!" Frank said. He grinned joyously.

"You're on," said Leo.

They sprinted as fast as they could to the kitchen, where Hazel was quietly eating some soup. Leo, still carrying the laptop, set it on the table, and pressed the play button. "Gangnam Style" by Psy started blasting.

Both boys turned to each other, bowing like judo masters. Leo looked at Hazel, wiggling his eyebrows.

Hazel just stared at them, the spoon half-way to her mouth.

Then, when the correct part played, they started doing a Gangnam style showdown. They twirled their invisible lassos, dragged their left feet, and did the dance as well as anybody. Both of them went all out, Gangnam Styling the afternoon away. Or, at least, a few minutes of the afternoon. When the song ended, they stopped and stared at Hazel expectantly.

Hazel set down her spoon, got up from her chair, and left the room without a word.

Frank glared at Leo. "You said it would attract girls!" he accused.

"I said, 'I assume.' Not, 'This will no-doubt get you swarming with totally hot chicks,'" Leo replied.

Frank opened his mouth, but Leo beat him to it. "I'm not implying that Hazel is 'hot.' It's just an expression. She's a beautiful, respectable lady. Not a hot chick. I get it. I'm also not implying that chicks—I mean girls—swarm. They just tend to go to the bathroom in large groups. Not implying that the girls who are hypothetically swarming you are in a girl's or men's bathroom. That'd just be awkward."

Frank stared at Leo. "That was way more than I was going to say."

"I understand that. Just shut your trap and stop nagging me."

"Well, then. Aren't you grumpy?"

"Seriously, dude. Shut up."

"Fine."

**END. How'd you like it? If you haven't seen the video, watch it! It's awesome!**


End file.
